postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Korean War
The Second Korean War (popularized name by the media), otherwise known as the Korean Continuation War or the'War of Korean Aggression/Liberation', was an armed conflict between the People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) and the Republic of Korea (South Korea). The war took place from January 9th 2018-April 21st 2018. Etymology The official name for the conflict is the Second Korea War, or KWII/KW2. It was erroneously named the Second Korean War by the media, while in reality is was simply a three-month long skirmish on and around the border. Many people also called it the Korean Continuation War, seeing as the First Korean War never officially ended with a peace treaty. The people of Korea usually call it the War of Unification Background The two countries of Korea has long been at each other's throats. North Korea under the dillusional Kim regime has seen communism as the true way and has shunned the South for their ideology of capitalism. North Korea has also had a bitter relationship with the United States, referring to them as the 'American Empire' and threatening of nuclear war. During the 1950s, the Korean War happened, fought between North and South Korea as well as the United States and the People's Republic of China - the only communist/capitalist war between major world powers in history. During the 60 years of the bitter ceasefire agreement, both Koreas exchanged several bullets on either's side of the 38th Parallell. However, turning it in for the worse was during the early stages of the 21st century. The United States had maintained a military presence in their South Korean ally's nest for over 60 years since the end of the first war. They were the one small wall standing between ceasefire and war between the two Koreas. South Korea grew restless, and when one too many provocations from the North happened, an unknown South Korean soldier returned fire which escalated into a full-blown battle between KPA and ROKA border guards. When the US arrived, the war began. Course of the War The first to make their move were of course the North, as Kim Jong-un and his generals ordered over one million poor conscripted soldiers to charge into the South's territory. Despite the technological disparity, the KPA was able to push past many US and South Korean bases in the area. Jong-un, having faith in his deceased father and their country, believed the capitalist enemies of the South and their overseas allies would soon be crushed by the power of the North's military might. One of the first major engagements in the war was when a KPA battalion of around 2,000 men attacked a USCM logistical outpost near the border. The staffer in the outpost, one Alexis Alexander, conducted a daring and dangerous attempt to hold them off until reinforcements could arrive. Using signal flares, decoys and what-not, Alexander and the Marines were able to hold the KPA battalion back until a battalion of US troops could surround them and annihilate them. On another front, the United States R&D found themselves in a successful spot: The new M1A4 Paladin tank needed to be evaluated on the field should it be adopted by the Army and Marine Corps. An elite Marine tank regiment accepted to adopt the Paladin Tank and test it against the KPA. It turned out to be a huge success, because even the most advanced North Korean tanks were no match for the technology and firepower of the Paladin. The communist tank divisions were forced to retreat, much to the chagrin of the North's leadership. Kim Jong-un ordered all who retreat to be executed for their incompitance, however he was convinced otherwise by his commanders. North Korea was able to keep the ROKA and US forces out of the DPRK for a while, however, the strain of the war weakened their front line units and the South Koreans soon advanced into North Korea. The KPA relied on it's massive militia to delay the South Korean and American military but was unable to hold them back. Kim Jong Un threw everything he could at them, from the few Taepodong missiles the North possessed to chemical weapons that were tested on hapless prisoners of the DPRK's gulags. China declared that although it's borders would be fortified to prevent refugees from coming into the country, but did nothing else besides this. However, the PLA opened fire on North Korean refugees on multiple occasions in Sinuiju. With the strain on the army becoming unbearable, the Korean People's Army slowly but surely collapsed. The North's air force was unable to defend large parts to the front and was wiped out within days. Organization The United States and South Korea were the most organized of the three contendors in the fight. The US deployed around ten regiments of Marine, Navy and Air Force while some special forces groups like the Army Rangers and Delta Force were deployed to aid the conflict. South Korea deployed all their available manpower in the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marine Corps, around 800,000 infantrymen in total. Backed with the US contributions the South had a standing army about the same size of that of North Korea. North Korea however deployed whatever manpower they could find, from both the armed forces and the civilian population. Many civilians were pushed into combat, several of which were even unarmed. This created sparks in the population and they began to torment the North Korean government, which was one of the reasons the KPA generals disposed of Kim Jong-un. The other reason is that Jong-un had nearly no sense of military strategy: The whole North Korean battle plan was to storm the South's defenses and hope for a breach. They lost many soldiers that way, but the total losses have never been disclosed by the Republic of Korea. Aftermath The fall of North Korea and the Unification of Korea led to a massive shift in world affairs. The labor camps in the DPRK were shut down and Kim Jong Un as well as North Korea's major leadership were brought to trial before the World Court in the Hague. Korean Unification, the dream of the entire peninsula since 1945, had been achieved. Although the North was devastated by decades of well organized mismanagement, the South Korean government possessed the equivolent of 3 trillion dollars for the sake of rebuilding the former North Korea as well as a flood of money coming from around the globe. It became commonplace for college students and other youth around the world to send monetary aid for reunification. Visits to historical sites in in North Korea as well as general tourism On May 1st 2020, the process of reunification was declared complete. Beaming with joy, the entire peninsula was united under the Republic of Korea with the capital being Seoul. The citizens of the former DPRK are still integrating themselves in into their new lives, as many have never known the freedom of speech, religion, press ect. The North is still technologically being brought up to date, but the merger of economies has pushed Korea into being the 4th largest economy on Earth. Korea as of 2020: Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars